voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Voldranian Timeline
The Voldranian Calendar refers to the calendar started in Old Voldrania by its settlers, as a way to distance themselves from the Old World. The Voldranian calendar began on year one thousand of the English Calendar. __TOC__ OLD VOLDRANIA YEARS -1-9 YEAR -1: An fleet of settlers leave from the Old World, silently led by researcher Adam Akarvon. YEAR 0: The settlers arrive in a new land dubbed “Voldrania”. After sailing inland a ways, the core of the group begins to set up on the bay. The Lirun, a nomadic people with rudimentary airships powered by glowstone, are discovered in the new land as well, believed to be natives, but no signs of previous settlement could be found. YEAR 1: The settlers begin to spread inland as the rapidly growing bay town continues to expand. In honor of the settlers leader, the town is named “Akarv”. YEAR 4: Determining the need for a government, Adam Akarvon is voted to become the cities first president. Enraged, tyrannical supporter John Ghern and his followers retreat to the wildlands and begin a series of guerilla-style terrorist attacks. YEAR 8: One of the nearby settlements, Equis, establishes a democratic government and elects Charles Equis as its president. John Ghern is captured and exiled from both Akarv and Equis. YEAR 9: Adam Akarvon is killed in a construction accident. An emergency vote is held to replace him, elevating Christian Zen to president. Amelia Ghern is born. YEARS 10-19 YEAR 11: John Ghern and his followers establish a city in the desert across the sea from the Yoren settlement. Ghern is unanimously declared its king. YEAR 13: Instituting a precedence of four-year terms, Christian Zen is reelected as the president of Akarv. YEAR 14: Alfred Yoren is elected as president in the new city of Yoren on the shore to the west. They contract the development of a rail system between the three major cities. YEAR 15: Waryndo Khan is born. YEAR 16: Vala Khan is born. YEAR 17: Niles Karav is elected as president of Akarv. YEAR 19: The Yoren-led railway project is completed, allowing for quicker moving of supplies. YEARS 20-29 YEAR 20: John Ghern dies. His son-in-law, Thomas Hugafia, replaces him as king, and names their settlement Hera. YEAR 23: The city of Tripoly established a democratic government on the shore east of Ghern’s colony. YEAR 25: Mason Trah is elected as president of Akarv. Christian Zen dies. Hugafia leads an attack on Tripoly, but the two are immediately locked in stalemate. A joint effort by Akarv, Equis, and Yoren scientists succeed in creating a working airship, which quickly surpasses the Lirun in power. YEAR 26: James Navor dies after commissioning the construction of a city across the sea north from Hera. Many suspect fowl play. YEAR 27: After two years of sporadic battle, Hera begins to make ground into Tripoly. Akarv and Yoren lend aid to Tripoly, sending Alexander Zen as their leader. YEAR 28: Hugafia is killed in battle and his wife, Kathleen Ghern, immediately assumes the throne and negotiates peace, ending the war. YEAR 29: Alexander Zen marries Kathleen Gherns daughter, Amelia Ghern. Samantha Navor establishes a monarchy in Fallnavor, James Navor’s commissioned city. She is declared Queen. YEARS 30-39 YEAR 30: Adam Pyro is born. YEAR 31: James Jaykay is born. YEAR 32: Tim Bulls completes the funding for an international Airbase over the Ghern Sea, gaining ownership of the endeavor. YEAR 33: Gordon Hull is elected as president of Akarv. Zade Zen and Charles Kah are born. YEAR 34: Lysander Cavis is born. Akarv begins colonization in western Ghern with the “Tedre” colony. YEAR 35: Tim Bulls is elected president of a small city on an unclaimed peninsula of the Fallnavorian mainland. YEAR 36: After an immense earthquake, a fissure opens beneath Hera, swallowing a good half of the city. YEAR 39: Errick Ohn leads pioneers south of Akarv, to an unsettled continent, to establish a colony. YEARS 40-49 YEAR 41: Alan Fruith is elected as president of Akarv. Gary Wig leads a coup in Fhia, assassinating Tim Bulls and claiming himself king. Alan Fruith declares war, in an attempted “liberation”. YEAR 42: The eight major established cities come together to form the International Council of Voldrania, and draw border lines officially marking each of them as their own countries. Akarv formally invades Fhia with a light invasion force, unable to gain a foothold. YEAR 43: Scavoran and Fallnavor come to Fhia’s aid and force Akarv into retreat. Al Fruith attempts a full scale war, but is impeached by popular demand. Settlers discover an archipelago north of Equis, and begin construction of a new colony; Mynyyd. YEAR 44: Alan Fruith is removed from power and exiled by Akarv. Neil Jons replaces him while work on a new vote begins. YEAR 45: Neil Jons is elected president of Akarv. YEAR 46: David Kah is elected president of Equis. YEAR 47: Kathleen Ghern dies. Amelia and Alexander Zen assume the throne. YEAR 48: A rift in the void is discovered beneath Akarv, linking to the Nether. It is publicly denied, and all investigation is kept secret. YEAR 49: Jeffery Michaels is elected as president of Akarv. Samantha Navor dies and her son, James Jaykay, assumes the throne and institutes a policy of aggressive expansion westward, towards Akarvs colonies, and declared a stand of monarch-supremacy. YEARS 50-59 YEAR 50: Jeffery Michaels denies aid to the Eirros settlement, severely damaging his reputation. YEAR 52: Evidence is discovered of an unknown, nether-based aggressor linked to the void rifts. Information is kept secret, but few who are aware refer to the figure as the biblical “Void Devourer”. YEAR 53: Adam Pyro is elected as president of Akarv, and immediately retaliates vocally to Jaykays concerning expansion and aggressive rhetoric. YEAR 54: Charles Kah is elected president of Equis, and Zade Zen is elected president of Tripoly. He fires his staff almost immediately, and he and his supports hold a coup, declaring Zen king of the nation. The International Council of Voldrania formally recognizes Eirros as a new nation. The rhetoric battle between James Jaykay and Adam Pyro leads the nations into a state of near-war. YEAR 55: Following the recognition of Eirros, the island city of Mynyyd petitions for nation-status, and receives it a few months later. The Nether conspiracy deepens, as more evidence of void rifts and Nether Spirit/Creature attacks are discovered all around the land. YEAR 56: Lysander Cavis is elected president of Scavoran. Yoren, an ally of Fallnavor’s in the cold war, informs Akarv of a plot to uproot them from the Council. After publicly revealing this information, a coup occurs in Fallnavor, forcing Jaykay into retreat, and leaving James Navor II in power, ending tension between Akarv and Fallnavor. YEAR 57: Amelia Zen steps down from the throne in Hera, and a council approves goblin Yenklet Lupice as a substitute leader, who officially converts the nation over to a democratic system. Tripoly and Tedre, still a colony of Akarvs, declare war after Akarv refuses Tedre’s independence. In an act of cooperation, Fallnavor and Scavoran lend their aid to Akarv. YEAR 58: Tedre officially declares independence, furthering tensions in the war. The first official Heran election sees Undek Mag elected as president over Lupice. During a multi-national expedition in Eirros, an Heran guard dies by the hand of an Equivian official, under the possession of a Nether Spirit. Undek Mag declares war on Equis, but is distracted by a coup attempt by Yenklet Lupice, resulting in Lupice’s death. Inker Poker, an exiled Heran, returns and follows up the coup, killing Undek Mag and declaring himself the nations leader. YEAR 59: The Ghernian War ends with Zade Zen killed in Fallnavor, and Hera’s Operation:Vagrant succeeding in Tripoly. In the peace talks, Akarv acknowledges Tedre’s independence, and cedes the island of Murena to them. A new cold war emerges between Fallnavor and Scavoran over border disputes, going as far as arming for war. NEW VOLDRANIA YEARS 60-69 YEAR 60: The hostile Nether forces, led by the Void Devourer, succeed in their sabotage and Old Voldrania is invaded by Nether Creatures and begins to recede into the ocean. Most Voldranians make it out, but the bulk of the Fallnavorians and Eirrosians are left behind. Year 61: The former Voldranians settle in New Voldrania. Graz Eldar becomes the president of Akarv. Year 62: Civil War erupts in Krolesk. Calatan Morentius is executed in Baratan. Varrenholm is recognized by the Council. The Western Accord is formed. Year 63: Kroleskian Civil War ends. Lirun are granted honorary Council status. EVAIN is formed. Year 64: The Republic of Skylyn is recognized by the Council. Year 65: Graz Eldar is reelected as President of Akarv. Jason Vrock becomes King of Krolesk, but is soon replaced by Rodesk Navor. Baratan erupts into Civil War. Year 66: Krolesk converts to democracy. Namess is recognized from the council, splitting from Akarv. Evonski declares war on Krolesk. Year 67: The Esgard Royal Legion arrives in New Voldrania. They defeat Evonski, winning the war for Krolesk. Vala Khan becomes Queen Namess after a successful coup. The Order is defeated after an alliance of Akarvians, Krolesk'Kans, and Keepers aftr eliminating its highest ranking members. Calatan Morentius is revived by necromancers in Baratan. Year 68: Nick Fearry and Elsro Jenkins are elected to the Krolesk'Kan Senate. Ian Anabal is killed. John Vyros takes control of Ralkeis as Lord Gyravan flees, and opens up to the international stage. Tension between EVAIN and the Western Accord begins to increase Year 69: Sarah Nass becomes President of Akarv. EVAIN runs expeditions in the Trikash ruins west of Krolesk. Akarv commissions a mission back to Old Voldrania. YEARS 70-79 Year 70: Sylron Ardmosi becomes prime minister of Krolesk. "The Monitor" begins messaging the populace from an unknown location. The Serpent has its meeting with the Keepers, many "rogue" Keepers are killed. Year 71: Midland missions continue. The Evon'Kal Bridge is constructed. Year 72: The Dauans attack New Scavoran and its surrounding areas. Jjorvick tribes and the Ralkish are enlisted to support. Cooperville is destroyed. The Order returns to attempt an assassination on Nick Fearry and Elsro Jenkins in Krolesk. Mount Dau's portal opens, Netherans begin to rush through. Year 73: Oliver Herwall becomes President of Akarv. Adam Pyro and Sarah Nass marry. King Thrallmar of Baratan is assassinated by Ralkish Magma Walkers. Unded attack the Krolesk'Kan capital. Teas receives Council recognition. Zarkan Zen is assassinated in Jados. Scavoran resigns from the Western Accord. The war in Scavoran ends. The Citadel in Akarv is completed. Year 74: The year of the seventh era on the Kroleskian calendar. The Nether War begins. Sylron Ardmosi is murdered. Rachel and Christian Pyro are born. Jason Vrock is killed in an attempted siege of Krolesk, as well as the Krolesk'Kan senators, including Nick Fearry. Most of Akarvs fleet is destroyed responding to the Unknown. Lord Gyravan returns and begins small scale attacks in Akarv. Year 75: The "ANRT" alliance forms. Rodesk Navor returns to Krolesk. Lao infiltrates Alred and takes the hospital hostage, along with a large amount of Netherans. SANA thwarts her efforts. Year 76: ANRT strikes back, and a strike team defeats the Unknown. Inversion is sent back into the void. The Nether War ends. Year 77: Alten performs a series of terrorist strikes on the Akarvian capital, the Akarv-Alten war ensues. Akarv begins occupation of Alten with Llysos. John Vyros wins the first Ralkish presidency election, and condemns the Akarv-Alten war but quickly rescinds his comments. Oliver Herwall is reelected in Akarv. Adam Pyro returns to politics. Year 78: Political parties form in Ralkeis. Year 79: Krolesk tightens its immigration laws, tightens its border security. YEARS 80-89 Year 80: A cold war emerges between the clans of Krolesk. Zaescaes closes its gates. The Thieve's Guild moves its hq to Varrenholm. Year 81: Herman Stalke is elected as president of Akarv. Chothral and Berkict of Ralkeis revolt, but are put down by Vyros' office. Reginald Seigfried becomes king of Varrenholm. The Vexians attempt to invade Varrenholm. The Past Trio is revealed. Year 82: John Vyros is reelected in Ralkeis. Varrenholm begins to get back on its feet. Year 83: Krolesk extends its current political term limits. Teas attacks Krolesk over past tensions. Kal'kan egages them in guerilla warfare, and the Teasian super-cannons they intend to use are sabotaged and self-destruct after skimming Krolesk, ending Teas' attempts. The Accord is formed. Year 84: Varrenholm purchases Zaescaes' debt to Scavoran, and is given power in the nation. Year 85: Abigail Kosch is elected as president of Akarv. Tensions in Krolesk continue to rise, notable figures like Rodesk Navor begin to retreat to places like Kal'kan. Varrenholm joins EVAIN. Year 86: Sage Cavvage becomes the chief ambassador of Ralkeis. James Navor III becomes the captain of the Dawnguard Royal Legion. Year 87: John Vyros is reelected in Ralkeis. The clans explode into war in Krolesk after a senate ruling on the matter, Navor's Royal Legion puts them down soon after. Year 88: The Fearry clan reemerges in Krolesk. Year 89: Abigail Kosch is reelected as president of Akarv. Midguard and Heitt in Scavoran unite, the first signs at rebuilding Scavoran. The Northern Empire of Scythia is formed. Peace is formed between Varrenholm and New Vexia. YEARS 90-99 Year 90: John Vyros has a health scare, it is rumored he was poisoned. Year 91: Namess invades Altenahnenwalde's near-abandoned colonies in the Southern Islands and takes them over with extremely little resistance. Year 92: John Vyros is reelected in Ralkeis. Myre is wounded by his men, but manages to escape and recooperate, cracking down on his magma walkers. James Navor III is named the successor to Centrillo Corpius in the Royal Legion. Year 93: Victoria Khan is elected as President of Akarv. The Mercenary is released from custody in Akarv. Valeria Khan ascended to the throne of Namess after Vala Khan enters a coma, and opens the nation to the international stage, and sells the Korlan Islands to Scavoran. Year 94: The Monitor and his allies invade Voldrania, with the intent to remove governments and end all war. They are, however, thwarted when an effort by a group of escaped vigilants from several different nations and a failed assult by the Lirun led to the capture of the weapon and rooting out of the Monitor, who managed to escape defeated. Category:Literature